User talk:Sir Zyrix
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Siege Mode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Qualtus (talk) 15:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't hesitate to message me if you need help with your page :) Qualtus (talk) 20:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry but, I'm seriously going to take over that Apeman castle C: Qualtus (talk) 18:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Goodluck ^_^ Qualtus (talk) 18:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) G-Star Chart Nope.. I don't have any sadly.. Qualtus (talk) 20:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Click me to see the awesome sets! [[User:Qualtus|Qualtus] (talk) 08:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC)] Favor Can you please post in my talk page the pages that's been trolled or that's not been yet made? I'd like to clean-up/fix the wiki and make it look neat :) Thanks in advance. Qualtus (talk) 12:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Damage Taken Page ': I don't know much as to how to differentiate almost 3 identical things.. Reduce Damage Taken, Physical Resist, Defense. '''Hit Rate Page ': No idea what's the cap of this effect is.. Plus there's just number of stuffs that increase hit rate. '''Increase Damage Page ': Frostfires? xD '''Possible Drop Page ': Which bosses? The ones in Boss Fight mode? or just the normal '''Bosses?' ' I'll do something about those missing equipments in Arena Items and the price listings as well. I'll link your page to general strategies :) Qualtus (talk) 01:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I decided not to deal with those things @_@ I'll make an individual page for each skill.. That's a load of work, but I really want to do it T^T.. Individual Skills > Other Stuffs Ikr!! You do the Cleric's skills.. I'll be in charge for the Fighter.. Deal? Qualtus (talk) 19:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I do not really know.. I self studied based on looking on other works xD I like reading stuffs and doing them myself.. Improvements of a skill should be on a different page. We'll just link the actual skill it enhances :) Qualtus (talk) 05:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Skills Alright :) EDIT : Hey i've made 6 skills. Maybe you'll know how to do it then? Sorry if I work kind of slow >_< Enlarge then upload.. you could however change the thumbnail size. Qualtus (talk) 04:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm planning to get these done today :) Qualtus (talk) 05:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, go ahead. No problem ^_^ Goodnight. I'm using another program called "Paint.net" you can download the full version for free.. It's like a budget photoshop lol.. Qualtus (talk) 09:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Bug Theory Here's how my next theory goes, You take over that castle, since you're at 31, I'll see if I can replicate the conqueror's minion's level. Qualtus (talk) 03:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I've past my limit, how come i'm still the owner of the castle?! Weird.. Nahh it didn't.. Hey